Power Rangers HyperForce
Power Rangers HyperForce is a tabletop RPG launched as part of the franchise's 25th anniversary. It will be streamed live by Hyper RPG on popular video game streaming platform Twitch. The first episode had a premiere on October 24, 2017. During the stream viewers will be able to play with the cast as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-LhH4nnAbI Plot Set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy, a team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scotts, and with the show’s Game Master, Malika Lim, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Veteran Rangers Other Rangers Other characters *Game Master (portrayed by Malika Lim) Time Force Era *Time Force **Abigail **Chief Pattel **Sean Ca **Evelyn Rock **Josè Alvarez *Alpha 55 *Mrs. Ashford (Illusion) *Dr. Antonio Vasquez *Dr. Luce Vasquez *Bianca *Mrs. Shih *Mr. Shih *Dr. Louis Ferricks' android creations **Josh **Spencer **Jocelyn **Rory *Ransik *Nadira Mighty Morphin Era *Zordon *Ernie *Diana RPM Era *M *Chaz Winchester IV Dino Thunder Era *Anton Mercer *Hayley Ziktor *Billy Christmas Era *Squeezy Sparkle Toes Medieval Era *Merlin *Sir Galahad *Richard *King Arthur *Battle Knights Mystic Force Era *Mystic Mother *Shelby SPD Era *Adonis Washington *Jackson *Carl *Manny Villains The Alliance *The Leader *Scorpina *Volcanus *Finster *Primator *Dean Hines *Steven Lang *Putty Patrollers *A-Squad Rangers Evil Space Aliens *Lord Zedd *Candius Cornicus *Shiburai *Pudgy Pig (Simulation) *Z Putty Patrollers The Venjix Computer Network *Venjix *Kilobyte *Buzzkill *Grinders Other villains *Perfume Pony *Captain Pegs *Napoleon Wretch *Krampus *Mesogog *Emperor Mavro Zords Episodes Notes *''HyperForce'' can be considered a sequel to Power Rangers Time Force. **Because of this, HyperForce can also be considered the first full-fledged American season with no Super Sentai counterpart. *After every episode, except Director Ransik, various cast members hold a "Fireside Chat" where they interact with the viewers and talk about the show for ~30 minutes. *This is the first Ranger team to be based on Greek Mythology. *The canonicity of HyperForce was in question within the community until the Fireside Chat for episode 19, where Melissa Flores officially conformed that HyperForce takes place in its own universe, much like the comic books. *''HyperForce'' will have the first female Black Ranger in Power Rangers History. *This will be the second time a Ranger had the same name as a previous Ranger. "Jack" is the name of the S.P.D. Red Ranger as well as Hyper Force Yellow Ranger. *The ranger suits were designed by one of the cast members, Peter Sudarso. *Malika Lim is also the game designer and game master of the series. Melissa Flores is the director. *This is the first Power Rangers series to be live. *This is the first series to give a female ranger an individual Battlizer. *This is the first series to add a new Ranger to a previous team after their series had already ended (Joe Shih added to the Time Force Rangers). *This is the first series to introduce a female Green Ranger (Lina Song). *Episode 19 is an official crossover with Boom! Studios' Shattered Grid event. |} Category:Role Playing Game Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Series Category:Webisodes Category:Expanded Universe Material